Teeth Troubles
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: AU Buffy and Willow are together and Spike has 4 broken fangs. Willow and Buffy decide to do a spell to help their friend out. What happens when the spell goes wrong? WillowBuffySpike pairing.ONE SHOT


This is just a crazy idea I had for a Buffy story

"Willow are we doing anything this weekend?" Buffy asked after hanging up the phone.

"Well I did have something in mind," Willow answered in a seductive voice.

"I being serious Wil, that was Spike and he wanted to know if we could go over there tonight. He has some teeth problems."

"Why does he need our help? No wait Spike called?" Willow asked in confusion. "Since when does Spike call?" Willow asked still confused.

"Since he got a cell phone, and he needs you to do a spell to fix his fangs."

"Well I guess we could help Spike out, since we don't have any 'serious' plans this weekend," Willow said looking very upset.

"Do you know a spell to fix teeth?" Buffy asked looking down as to avoid Willow's eyes.

"Actually, I've read about spells used to fix teeth, but you'll have to help me find the book, and we'll have to go to the Magic box to get supplies," Willow said enthusiastically.

Willow started walking up the stairs with Buffy following close behind. Willow walked into the bedroom and walked over to the bookshelf that housed spell books. She grabbed a book called _Simple Fix: The spell book to fix the broken. _

"What supplies will we need?" Buffy asked.

"Um, we'll need two chicken feet, two shark teeth, magic sand, red food coloring, and what color are Spike's eyes?

"Um," Buffy thought, "Blue."

"And Blue food coloring," Willow said adding that to the list of things they would need to buy.

"That is a weird list of supplies," Buffy said.

"This book has a lot of weird spells, which require what we would think to be odd ingredients," Willow stated.

Buffy stood there looking at Willow and thinking 'why does Willow have to make things sound so complicated?'

Deciding not to wait for Buffy to reply Willow walked out of the room, book in hand. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, looking to see if they had any food dye. Willow stood there looking inside of a cabinet when she heard Buffy running down the stairs. She was upset that Buffy wanted to help Spike out and not spend time with her, so she just ignored the sound of Buffy's footsteps.

Buffy walked down the stairs and into the kitchen noticing Willow's attempt to bury her head in a cabinet. She walked up close to Willow and wrapped her arms around Willow's waist.

"You know I want to spend the weekend with you, but I just wanna help Spike out right now. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain. And it shouldn't take long for this spell, so we can spend the rest of the weekend together."

Willow turned around and looked at Buffy. "I love you Buffy, and it just seems like we never spend any time together," Willow said with tears in her eyes.

"Wil, don't cry," Buffy said, as she reached her thumb out to wipe away Willow's tears. Willow stopped crying and held onto Buffy. The two stood there holding onto each other for nearly an hour.

"Wil, I see the food dye," Buffy said out of the blue. They separated and Buffy grabbed the box of food coloring and put it on the island.

"We have to go and get the rest of this stuff, before the Magic Box closes," Willow said as she went to the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Buffy screamed as Willow walked out the door. Buffy grabbed the box off the island and ran after her friend. When Buffy finally caught up to Willow she was half way down the street. The glum look upon Willow's face was still apparent.

"Stop, Willow!" Buffy shouted.

"Why should I?" Willow asked angrily as she kept walking.

"You should stop, because I'm out of breath from trying to chase you down the street." That made Willow stop in her tracts.

"Buffy I'm sorry, but I need some space right now."

"I understand baby," Buffy stated as she turned away looking incredibly hurt.

"Buffy wait," Willow yelled as she saw Buffy walking down the street.

"This isn't gonna work is it?" Buffy asked with tears in her eyes threatening to spill. The two of them had managed to make their relationship work for the past 8 years and they promised each other at the beginning that they'd make it work.

Willow couldn't bear to look at Buffy it hurt so much. All Willow wanted was a weekend alone with Buffy. It had been so long since they had spent time together. Willow couldn't remember the last time they had made love or even the last time they had kissed. Willow couldn't lie to her friend.

"It's not gonna work," Willow answered, pulling the ring Buffy had given her in promise off and handing it to her.

Buffy couldn't hold back the tears anymore and she let herself go. Buffy couldn't bring herself to take the ring off her finger. She ran to Willow and wrapped her arms around Willow's waist and buried her face in Willow's shoulder. Her tears were flowing heavily and Willow's shirt became wet.

"I love you, Baby," Buffy mumbled into Willow's shoulder.

Willow couldn't take it. Buffy was crying and it hurt Willow to see Buffy cry.

"Buffy, I love you, but…" Willow trailed off not knowing what she wanted to say to Buffy.

Buffy lifted her head up and looked into Willow's eyes. Buffy stared deeply into Willow's eyes until she found what Willow wanted. Buffy grabbed Willow into her arms and kissed her with every drop of passion she had. They stood there kissing like crazy until both pulled away in need of breath.

"That's what you wanted wasn't it?" Buffy asked softly.

"How is it that you always know what I want?" Willow said, replying with her own question.

"Your eyes," was Buffy's answer.

Anya was looking at Buffy and Willow strangely as they told her what they needed. Then Anya just looked at Willow and asked "Are you gonna pay for this?"

'Geez was that all Anya ever thought about 'money, money, money'?' Willow thought to herself.

"Yes Anya we'll pay for it," Willow said sounding exasperated.

"What are you lovely ladies paying for?" Xander asked as he walked out of the back room.

"Chicken feet, shark teeth, and magic sand, Buffy answered.

"Why do guys need such weird stuff?" Xander asked sounding more confused then he normally did when they discussed magic stuff.

"Well were gonna go fix Spike's teeth."

Xander knew that Buffy and Willow had become quite fond of Spike, and even though he himself would NEVER like the stupid vampire he wouldn't argue with them about it.

"Okay," Xander said trying not to sound annoyed or rude or just plain cruel. Anything involving Spike usually would get a sarcastic remark, but not now, because he and Anya were going away for the weekend and he was gonna be happy about it.

Anya came back out into the central part of the shop with a bag in her hand. She told Willow how much everything was, and then when Willow paid, she and Buffy walked hand in hand out of the shop.

"Tell Spike he owes me 15 bucks," Willow said to Buffy jokingly.

"Okay Spike owes you 15 bucks. I'll remember to tell him that," Buffy said with laughter.

"I had to but extra magic sand incase we screw up," Willow told Buffy as she thought back on many of the spells, she had cast, that had went wrong.

"I for one, hope we can just go fix Spike's teeth and go home," Buffy said as if trying to tell Willow that they needed some 'alone time.'

Willow understood completely. She, just like Buffy, wanted to get this over with as fast as humanly possible.

The pair continued walking, and before they knew it, they were standing outside of Spike's crypt. Buffy slowly opened the door, knowing Spike wouldn't care.

"Spike?" Buffy and Willow shouted at the same time.

"Right here ladies," Spike said with a smirk as he saw both girls before him jump.

"Don't scare people like that Spike!" Buffy yelled with anger apparent in her voice.

"Scared pet?" Spike asked sarcastically. Buffy chose to just ignore him, and let Willow speak instead.

Willow explained the spell to Spike and Buffy just zoned out.

"Buffy? Are you in there?" Willow asked flashing her hand in front of Buffy's face.

"Huh?" Buffy said confused.

"Buffy, you're gonna perform this spell," Willow said, pointing to something in the now open book.

"What? Willow you know what happened the last time I tried a spell," Buffy said trying to think of why Willow would want her to perform a spell.

"You can do it Buffy." Buffy could tell that Willow was trying to give her a little confidence, but it wasn't working. Buffy was no witch.

"I guess I could try," Buffy said not feeling very confident. Willow explained the simple spell to Buffy, and when she realized how easy it would be she suddenly had more confidence. All Buffy had to do was read the English text from the book. It wasn't in some weird language and it didn't require any prep work. 'Yay,' Buffy thought.

She sat there holding Spike's hand and she read the spell. When she was finished they had a happy Spike who was no longer in pain. Buffy started jumping up and down so happy that she had done the spell right.

Both Willow and Spike had stared at her thinking about how adorable Buffy looked when she was happy. Then they both realized that they'd have to calm over excited vampire slayer. It took 10 minutes to calm the little slayer down. She had started jumping up and down in Spike's chair which had pissed Spike off, but the girl had just made the pain in his mouth go away, so he didn't scream at her.

20 minutes later

Willow was now sitting down in a circle of magic sand. Spike was sitting legs crossed right outside of the circle. Buffy was placing the shark teeth and the chicken feet in the sand where they belonged and Willow was placing drops of red and blue food coloring in the sand.

"Everything is set up properly, and I can do this spell," Willow said.

Willow was sitting there chanting in Latin. Her eyes were closed and she was squeezing Spike's hands. Buffy was sitting in Spike's chair staring at Willow and Spike. Everything faded away.

Next morning

Buffy woke up, her head lying on Spike's chest. Memories from the previous night flooded into her mind. 'Oh god,' Buffy thought. 'Did Wil and I really sleep with Spike?' Buffy asked herself. Then she thought that there could be worse things.

"Hey," Willow mumbled as she woke up.

"Hey," Buffy replied.

They both stared at the man who was lying in between them and then they looked at each other. They were both thinking that things could have been worse.

Spike started to wake up and he saw both Willow and Buffy. Buffy lying to his left, and Willow to his right.

"I'm guessing that spell didn't go so well," Spike said, breaking the silence.

"I'm guessing you're right," Willow answered, feeling ashamed.

The group tried the spell 2 more times that day after realizing that Willow had been reading the book upside down. After each time they would wake up snuggled together. Sunday morning Willow decided to try the spell again, and 4 hours later they would all be cuddled up in Spike's bed.

Spike was upstairs as Buffy and Willow 'prepared for the spell' downstairs.

"Is it gonna work out right this time or do you think we might end up sleeping with Spike again?"

"I hope it works this time. We've spent our entire weekend either casting the spell or having sex with Spike when the spell doesn't work," Willow said in answer to Buffy's questions.

All Buffy had wanted for this weekend was to spend it with Willow. And Willow had just wanted to spend the weekend with Buffy. They both just didn't think that Spike would be in their weekend. Willow and Buffy had both agreed that it could have been worse. Willow had, had many spells go wrong before and worse things had happened. Buffy remembered Xander the demon magnet, blind Giles, and of course being engaged to Spike. It was the Hellmouth things always went wrong.

Willow and Buffy finished setting up the spell, but both were afraid that it would go wrong again.

Buffy sat there just thinking (which in her case was scary). She was thinking about Willow. They both had wanted some 'alone time.' Buffy looked upstairs to see if Spike was hovering over the ladder and found that he wasn't. Buffy looked over at Willow who was just sitting there on the ground a few feet away from Buffy. Willow caught Buffy's gaze and could instantly tell what Buffy was thinking.

Next thing they both knew they were undressing each other. Clothes were going everywhere. They were kissing passionately. Spike was looking down the ladder at the two naked women that were in his bed. Spike walked down the ladder without either noticing.

"I guess I was right to assume that you two weren't working on setting up the spell."

Buffy and Willow looked up at him, feeling really embarrassed.

"No, Spike we did set up everything for the spell," Buffy said pointing over to the area where the circle was. Spike looked over and saw that they really had arranged everything for the spell. They had obviously become a little preoccupied.

Buffy and Willow soon resumed their kissing, neither caring that Spike was watching them. Buffy was on top of Willow, pinning her down to the bed. Willow let out a ting gasp as she felt Buffy rub up against her. Buffy started kissing down Willow's body, making Willow moan.

Spike just stood there watching Buffy kiss and lick Willow's body and then he watched as Willow did the same thing to Buffy. The two women looked beautiful. They were lying there. Willow was holding Buffy and Buffy held Willow. They then both turned to look at Spike who was gaping at them.

"Like that Spike?" Buffy asked. Spike snapped out of his daze and looked into Buffy's eyes. Spike looked like a deer caught in head lights. He looked at both of them guilt in his eyes. He felt guilty for what he did. He didn't need a soul to feel guilty, he just felt guilty.

"Do you want me to answer that with honesty?" He was being sarcastic and Buffy could tell. "Cause honestly I did like it."

Buffy smirked at him. "Let's cast this spell again." Buffy looked at Spike before she continued. "Maybe we'll even have sex together again." Buffy was being sarcastic, but at the same time she wanted to show Spike what she and Willow were really capable of.

Willow started chanting the spell again, only without the book this time. They once again ended up in bed together.

They felt something go through them when the spell was over and they fell straight to sleep.

The greater powers were staring down on the vampire, the witch, and the vampire slayer. The pair had slept together 5 times and they still found it incredibly funny. That group hadn't had the chance to lead a normal life because of destiny and their meddling. Miss Summers was a vampire slayer, William the bloody had been turned into a vampire, and Miss Rosenberg was living on the Hellmouth or Boca del inferno all her life.

"Do you think it is right to meddle in their affairs?"

"It is amusing to watch the lower beings."

"Would you feel the same way if they meddled in your affairs as you are in theirs?"

He thought deeply about it and decided that he would meddle no longer and he turned away silently.

Spike was the first one to wake up. Buffy and Willow were cuddled into him fast asleep. They looked so cute and peaceful. He loved them both very deeply. The two of them didn't treat him like dirt. Harris always treated him like a murder, that would never be anything more, but Willow and Buffy believed that he could be a better man.

"Hey Spike," Willow mumbled.

"Red," Spike replied.

"Buffy," Buffy said as she woke up.

The three of them lay there in uncomfortable silence for the next few minutes. Spike, Willow, and Buffy were each in there own worlds.

"I guess we should try the spell again," Buffy announced.

Willow and Buffy scrambled over and set everything up again. Before they knew it the spell was done and Spike's teeth were fixed.

All three of them started jumping up and down on Spike's bed.

"Yay it finally worked!" They all screamed.

Later that night Willow and Buffy were snuggled up together in bed.

"We had a strange weekend," Buffy said.

"That we did," Willow replied.

"I wonder how Xander's weekend turned out."

"He and Anya probably had sex all weekend, Willow said.

Magic Box Monday morning

The shop was empty when Willow and Buffy walked in. Well there weren't any customers. Anya and Xander were making out behind the counter when they heard the little bell on the door.

"Oh it's just you two," Anya said sounding disappointed that it was only Buffy and Willow.

"Yeah just us Anya," Willow mumbled sarcastically under her breath.

"What did you do this weekend?" Xander asked Buffy and Willow in attempt to lighten the mood.

Buffy glanced at Willow with a tiny smile on her face. Then she spoke. "Oh Willow and I had a threesome with Spike. Well actually 5 threesomes with Spike, and then we fixed his teeth," Buffy told Xander casually. "What'd you do this weekend?"

Xander's jaw was dragging on the ground. He was so stunned. Willow and Buffy wouldn't have sex with Spike.

"Huh?" Xander asked, and Buffy and Willow just started laughing.

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
